The well and Mizunami
by Akai-chi
Summary: What would happen if Kagome accidentally destroys the well! Something happens to Kagome, which Inuyasha really likes, but what happens when other youkai and hanyous begin to go after Kagome also? Rated R for possible future content and Inuyasha's mouth.
1. The fight

**Disclaimer: **_sadly enough I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. :tear: oh well!_

"…" talking

'…' thoughts

**bold **Inuyasha's conscious

underlined Kagome's conscious

:…: action

I hope you enjoy reading my story and I hope I get LOTS of reviews! if you are a fan of lemons, don't be afraid to tell me. I'll try to work one or two in if you like. This story is rated R just to be safe cause I don't know what I'm gonna do with it.

**-**

"Kagome! Don't you dare run away from me!" shouted Inuyasha as he ran after her. 'We still got some shards to go! Even with Naraku dead and gone, we still have to find the rest of the shards and find Kikyo.'

Kagome continued running away from him and didn't slow down until she got to the well. When she had reached the side of it, she turned around and sat down on the ledge.

"I just need to go home for a little bit, Inuyasha! It's just for one day! Besides, we're out of ramen anyway." Kagome said with a pout and puppy dog eyes as soon as Inuyasha was close enough to hear her. Inuyasha's expression softened at the look of her face before it became hard again. Before he replied he smirked and let on of his fangs slip over his bottom lip.

"Don't think that 'we're out of ramen anyway' will get you your ticket home, _wench._" automatically Inuyasha regretted saying the word "wench." Before he saw the tears he smelled them. "Kagome…" but before he could get another word out he was eating dirt for the fifth time that day.

"SIT BOY! And don't you dare come for me! Or I'll SIT you 'till your back brakes!" shouted a crying Kagome before she jumped into the well. Behind her Inuyasha was silently cursing himself but out loud he was cursing the "damn wench who never stops getting a kick out of sitting me." He sat up, after rubbing his sore back, and silently cursed the sun and moon for letting him fall in love with this girl. 'Wait! Since when did I fall in love with KAGOME?'

**since she set you free from Kikyo's spell that bound you to the tree.**

'wait, since when have you started talking to me you damn conscious?'

**since you finally realized that you love Kagome, you dimwit.**

'I do NOT love Kagome and I never will!'

**you know you're lying to yourself. You can't stop thinking about her. She's always on your mind. When she leaves you are sad and you want her to come back and never leave you again.**

'oh, shut your mouth. I can't stop thinking of her because she needs to come back to help me find the jewel shards. That answer goes with all the other shit you just told me. I do NOT love Kagome.'

**Quit kidding yourself. You know I'm right and you just don't want to admit it. I suggest that you go after her and apologize.**

'you're kidding me! I can't go after her! Like she said, she'll sit me till my back breaks!'

**who cares! She might not hurt you if you apologize before she says anything. I suggest that you go back now before she goes anywhere and you can't find her.**

'fine I'll go, but only if you shut up and leave me alone for a looong time.'

**Maybe not for a loooong time but…ok. I'll leave you alone for a bit. Deal?**

'deal'

With that conversation over with, Inuyasha jumped into the well.

_**During the convy of Inuyasha and his conscious- back in Kagome's time:**_

"Kami, I hate Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she sighed and sat on the ledge of the well in her time. 'I say I hate him but in reality I love him.' :sigh: 'but why does he always treat me like a baby! I just needed to get some things for him and everybody else.'

Kagome got up from the well and began walking toward the stairs. But she failed to notice the small puddle of mud at her feet before it was too late.Suddenly shefound herself face down in the ground with her uniform covered in dirt and muck. "Ewww! Gross!" she shrieked. She turned around still complaining to herself but stopped suddenly as she looked up. Within minutes everybodyall across town could hear the screamof the distressed girl. "GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**-**

_haha! I left a little lamo cliffy there for you. I don't know if I should continue writing this story or not. I hope to get at least a couple reviews w/in a couple days. Plz tell me if you want me to continue this. See you in the next chappie!_


	2. Houjo

_hello again! i'm so happy! i got a review! thank you very much earthqueen11492! i hope to receive more in the future but that just depends on if people enjoy reading stories and want to comment on them or just give me advice. well, i hope you all enjoy my story!_

_-_

flashback:

Kagome got up from the well and began walking toward the stairs. But she failed to notice the small puddle of mud at her feet before it was too late. Suddenly she found herself face down in the ground with her uniform covered in dirt and muck. "Ewww! Gross!" she shrieked. She turned around still complaining to herself but stopped suddenly as she looked up. Within minutes everybodyall across town could hear the scream of the distressed girl. "GRANDPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

endflashback.

Kagome fell on her knees and began to cry. Soon she heard her grandpa running toward the shrine, suddenly he burst into it, and began to run down the stairs to Kagome. His steps slowed down as he glanced at the well. When Kagome had fallen, she had accidentally kicked the side of the well and caused it to collapse.

"Kagome! What happened and why is the well collapsed? Did something happen? Are you hurt?" exclaimed Grandpa as he ran to Kagome's side. When he reached her he wrapped his arms around her and tried to pull her up and out of the shrine, but she struggled in his grip causing him to let go.

"No, Grandpa. I don't wanna leave. And i'm not hurt. Please, please fix the well, Grandpa! I'm begging you, fix the well before it is too late! I can't BEAR not to see Inuyasha again. Please fix it so I can see him again." sobbed Kagome. Suddenly, she and her grandpa were blinded by a light blue light coming from the well. When the light faded away, before them stood the well fixed! A voice that was slowly fading away was saying: "Kagome. I can tell that you truly love Inuyasha and that you want to still see him. I have become to realize the truth and I no longer hold a grudge on Inuyasha or his life. My last wish is for you to accept the rest of your soul back and that you and Inuyasha live a happy life for ever and ever. Goodbye, Kagome and please tell Inuyasha that I still love him and that I will never forget him or what he did to me."

"Kikyo." whispered Kagome to herself.

_**Back to Inuyasha's time before the well was fixed:**_

As Inuyasha jumped in the well he began to think about the conversation he just had with himself.

flashback:

'I do NOT love Kagome and I never will!'

**you know you're lying to yourself. You can't stop thinking about her. She's always on your mind. When she leaves you are sad and you want her to come back and never leave you again.**

end flashback.

'Yeah, I guess I do love her. But I don't want to tell her that cause I'm afraid that she will reject me. :sigh: oh well. I guess I better go check on her.' said Inuyasha to himself. He had been sitting in the bottom of the well and had not looked up until he had gotten up. When he looked up, all he saw was...the same old sky. All he smelled was...the same old smell.

"WHAT THE HELL? Kagome didn't, no wouldn't, destroy the well would she?" he screamed. But Kagome had! Not of purpose though. Suddenly he was surrounded in a light blue light. The next thing he knew he was in the well house and he heard Kagome gasp. He began to climb up the side of the well until he reached the top. When he reached the top, he ran toward the tear-stained Kagome and pulled her close to his chest

:gasp: "I-Inuyasha? Is that really you?" said Kagome. He replied by hugging her closer. Suddenly Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and hugged him close. After a few moments of true bliss, they pulled apart and began walking toward Kagome's house to go get some stuff before they return to the Sengoku Jidai (Fuedal Age). Along the way Kagome explained what had happened to the well.

_**Back in the Sengoku Jidai w/ Sango and Miroku:**_

"Well, it seems that Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna make up. At least hopefully they will." said Sango as she picked some herbs for Kaede with Miroku. When they had picked as many herbs as their baskets could hold, Miroku and Sango began walking back to Kaede's hut. One of Miroku's hands was free and he reached over to grab her...hand! Sango gasped before closing her hand over his in a friendly way.

'Wow! She actually let me hold her hand! I gotta try this more often!' thought Miroku. They continued walking back to Kaede's hut but before they entered the hut they unlinked their hands. "Hello, Lady Kaede! How are you? We retrieved those herbs that you needed us to get." exclaimed Miroku as both he and Sango placed their baskets in front of Kaede who had been cooking some food.

"I thank ye both very much. Do either of ye know when Kagome and Inuyasha are going to come back?" asked Kaede as she began to sort out the herbs into different piles. She looked up to see that Miroku and Sango had already left the hut. :sigh: 'Oh well, at least they seem to be coming closer to each other.'

_**Back in Kagome's time:**_

Kagome and Inuyasha had been packing up Kagome's bag with all the necessary things she needed for her trip. Spring Break was there and she was gonna stay in the Sengoku Jidai for it all. Yes, she was gonna miss her friends, but she had worked it out with her grandpa to tell her friends that she was with someone in her family that lived far away. As Inuyasha and Kagome were about to jump into the well, Souta burst into the well house shouting for Kagome.

"Kagome! Don't go yet! Houjo is here and if you jump in now he will see the light and he might get curious!" yelled Souta as he ran toward Kagome and Inuyasha. When he had reached Kagome's side he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her. When he let go they heard voices outside.

_**Outside the shrine:**_

"But she never said anything about leaving at school! Does she have a phone that I can call her on? My parents have the papers to prove that Kagome is to be my wife! They.." began Houjo but Kagome's grandpa interrupted him before he could finish.

"I'm sorry, Houjo. I will NOT give Kagome to you to make her your wife. She already loves someone else and I'm hoping that HE will become my son-in-law. As for the papers, I don't care about them. All I care about is Kagome's heart and her will. She will choose who she wants to marry or who she doesn't want to marry." replied Kagome's grandpa firmly before he turned around and began walking away from Houjo.

"You just said yourself that she will choose who she wants to marry or who she doesn't want to marry. So please give me a phone number that I can reach her with to see who she REALLY loves and wants to marry." said Houjo angrily to Kagome's grandpa's back.

"I'm sorry, my boy, but she cannot be reached by any form accept for when she comes back. I am positive that she loves someone else although she has not spoken about it aloud. When she thinks of him, you can see in her dreamy eyes that she loves him. Whenever she thinks of you, she shudders. Her dreamy eyes go dark yet still hold a fake glimmer in them. I suggest you take my advice to go away and leave Kagome alone." he said before he walked into the house. Houjo huffed before he began to walk down the shrine steps that lead to the street below.

_**Back in the well house:**_

"Ok. Houjo is gone now so you guys can leave." said Souta before he walked out of the shrine. Behind him stood both Kagome and Inuyasha with dazed looks on their faces. Unknowingly saying it aloud, Inuyasha muttered: "Whoever Kagome loves is one lucky bastard!"

"What did you just say, Inuyasha?" "Oh! It's nothing important. I was just thinking of something. I was unaware that I had spoken it aloud." replied Inuyasha as he looked down blushing.

"Uh-huh, riiiight. Whatever. Are you ready to go back yet? And…um…just forget what Gramps just said. He just knows that I don't like Houjo and was just saying some stuff to get him to shut up." smiled Kagome sheepishly. Inuyasha nodded his head, took Kagome's hand into his own, and then pulled her along with him as he jumped into the well.

_i'm so happy! I got another chappie up and I made it longer because I wanted it longer and because earthqueen11492 asked me to make my chappies longer. I'm sry it took so long for me to update, i've been busy doing schoolwork and the internet was messing up again. Well, the comp was actually, but w/e. see you in the next chappie! I hope you like my story and that I will receive more reviews soon!_


	3. WHAT?

_I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner. I hope to be able to continue updating but it all depends on schoolwork and such. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed though._

_Foxmiko_

_Lopa_

_Pyshoitic-hanyou_

_Earthqueen11492_

_I believe I spelled all those right, but sorry if I didn't. thnx again for reviewing and I hope I will receive more. See you later!_

_**Convy between Inulover11039 and Inurocksmyworld:**_

**Inulover11039 says: I wonder when Redblood will sign on**

**Inurocksmyworld says: who knows. She's always busy and never updates**

_**Redblood has signed on**_

**Redlood says: u guys talking behind my back again?**

**Inulover11039 says: no! of course not! Y would we be?**

**Inurocksmyworld says: scoffs ur our friend, Redblood**

**Redblood says: I was sneezing before I signed on so i'll take that as a yes then. Lol well, I'm trying to update but me mum had unplugged the internet connection and only chat will work now.**

**Inurocksmyworld says: uh huh. The ol' "me mum" trick.**

**Redblood says: well it's true! Well, since u guys think I'm lying, u wanna come over and see if I'm lying or not and maybe help me finish my story?**

**Inulover11039 says: uhhh…no I can't cause of schoolwork. I g2g so I'll ttygl!**

_**Inulover11039 has signed off**_

**Inurocksmyworld says: uh…ya. I better go too bye!**

_**Inurocksmyworld has set her status to away**_

**Redblood says: wat a bunch of bastards. Well I better continuing updating!**

_**Redblood has signed off.**_

_On with the story!_

**OoOoOo**

Last chapter Kagome and Inuyasha had just jumped into the well after hearing Hobo (oh, excuse me: Homo. No that's not right. Ah yes! Hojo! That's it. anywho) and Kagome's grandpa arguing about Kagome's love life. Back to where we were:

**Fuedal Era/Sengoku Jidai:**

As soon as Kagome and Inuyasha had jumped out of the well, a big ball of orange fur hurtled itself at Kagome's chest. "Kagome! I'm glad you're back!" it yelled. Yes, it WAS Shippo coming to say hello before he ran off to go play with the village children.

Inuyasha began walking away mumbling to himself about what he just heard. Kagome soon turned around to find Inuyasha wondering off in deep concentration. Suddenly she thought up an evil plan, or so she called it.

Inuyasha was in such a deep concentration that he didn't notice Kagome running up behind him. He let out a yelp and a growl when Kagome jumped onto his back and tackled him. They began rolling down the hill and soon landed at the bottom of it

Kagome had thankfully landed on top of Inuyasha and was giggling like there was no tomorrow. She sat up on top of Inuyasha's back and shouted, "HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY! HIP HIP HORRAY! I have conquered Inuyasha." From under her Kagome could here the "distant rumble" of Inuyasha's growl. She soon found herself on the forest ground with a very confused, angry, but amused Inuyasha straddling her waist.

"I don't think so, bitch. As for your punishment…" Inuyasha put his hands under her shirt and on her sides as Kagome gasped. "this is what you get!"

"AAAAHHH! Inu-Inuyasha! S-stop it!" laughed Kagome. Inuyasha had been ferociously tickling her sides in her most ticklish spots. He had her thrashing under him, but he didn't exactly enjoy it. Her lower end kept hitting his member causing his lust for her to grow.

Suddenly he stopped tickling her and jumped into a nearby tree as his light, feathery blush grew into a deep red as his mind was filled with hentai thoughts. Kagome stopped laughing, fixed her shirt and skirt, and walked up to the tree.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? Did I hurt you? I didn't mean to if I did." She asked. There was no reply. _I must have done something to hurt him. But if he's gonna be a big jerk about I then I guess I'll go to the village and help out there. _She began walking away with a little bit of left over tears in her eyes. She stretched but instantly regretted it.

She hadn't known, but Inuyasha had accidentally cut her in some places with his claws when tickling her. The pain was so much she began crying again. Not too much but just enough to cause her eyes to well up and a little to sprinkle down her cheeks.

She had stretched so much that her wounds opened up more and blood began to seep out and onto her shirt. Inuyasha had been concentrating again but the smell of Kagome's tears and her blood caused him to crash back into earth. With his eyes wide with fear, he jumped down from his perch and ran to Kagome who was currently walking away.

Kagome's head had been down and then suddenly she ran head straight into something red. "Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she looked up. When her eyes met his she saw fear and worry in his amber ones.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. He suddenly noticed his claws. Something was on them. He took his hands off Kagome's shoulders to look at his claws but instantly pulled back. "Why, why do my claws have some of your blood on them, Kagome?"

"Uh…I guess you cut me when you were tickling me or something." She suddenly gasped because Inuyasha had grabbed her and pulled her up into the tree and onto a branch. He set her facing him and told her to take off her shirt.

"WHAT?" screamed Kagome.

**OoOoOo**

_Hehe. I know, I suck at cliffies. Oh well. I tried and we all see how it came out lol. I hope to update soon and I should if I'm able to print on the comp upstairs tomorrow. I had started writing this story on my laptop but it only has WordStar on it. I'm gonna print it out so I can type up the rest of it again. I hope I'll b able to do it soon! See you whenever I update again!_


	4. The confession

_Aaaah! Wat a wonderful thing Microsoft Word is…when it's WORKING! Grrr. It kept messing up but since it is starting to work again I will continue with my story. _

**OoOoOo**

Flashback:

"Uh…I guess you cut me when you were tickling me or something." She suddenly gasped because Inuyasha had grabbed her and pulled her up into the tree and onto a branch. He set her facing him and told her to take off her shirt.

"WHAT?" screamed Kagome.

End flashback.

"I'm sooo not taking off my shirt! They're just little cuts, nothing big. So please put me down." Said Kagome. Inuyasha just looked at her before quickly taking off her shirt and looking at her cuts.

"INUYASHA!" before she thought of what she was doing she said it. "OSUWARI!" the next thing she knew. Her butt was in major pain and Inuyasha's head was resting in between her breasts unconscious.

She almost said it again but caught herself. Instead she got out from underneath him, put her shirt back on, and walked over to the well. "Stupid hanyou." she said before jumping into the well. Minutes later she jumped out off the well and began walking up the stairs but was suddenly pulled back by two strong arms.

"I'm sorry." breathed Inuyasha from behind her. He pulled her closer to him and started to breath in her scent. She relaxed when his hand wandered down to her thigh and began rubbing circles on it with his claws. "You're not mad anymore are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, not at all." moaned Kagome. "Let's go back to the Fuedal Era, ok?" "Sure." replied Inuyasha. They jumped back into the well and waited till they were on the other side. When they reached the other side of the well Inuyasha climbed out, reached into the well, and helped Kagome out. She was just about to step down when she slipped and fell.

Inuyasha tried catching her but she fell with such force she pushed him over and landed on top of him. "S-sorry. I just slipped." Kagome said. Her face was just inches from Inuyasha's face and her sweet breath brushed against his face. Kagome began to apologize again but Inuyasha shushed her by closing he distance between them and kissing her.

Kagome's eyes widened but closed and she kissed him back. Inuyasha rolled them over so she was under him and he was on top of her in such a way that his legs and arms were surrounding her. When both of them ran out of breath, they relentingly broke away form their kiss.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I don't know what came over me." Explained Inuyasha. **Maybe I should tell her how I feel about her. Hell, I'm gonna tell her cause I may never have another chance! **"Kagome, I…I have to tell you something." began Inuyasha.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. She was hoping he was gonna tell her she loved him and they were so wrapped up with each other they didn't notice the others hiding in the bushes or the sudden breeze. Kagome was bitten by something but she was too busy to notice or feel the pain.

:sigh: "Kagome, I…I love you. I always have. I…I've just been too stubborn to admit it before cause I was afraid you wouldn't accept a dirty half-breed like me." As Inuyasha said this he looked down and started playing with what he thought was his shirt but was really Kagome's.

"Do you really mean it Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome. She reached down and took his hands, that were playing with her shirt, into her hands.

"Yeah, I do mean it. I just didn't want to tell you before because I didn't think that you could ever love a half-breed like me." He took his hands out of hers and stood up. He began to help her up, but what she said next caused him to let go and drop Kagome on to the forest floor.

**OoOoOo**

_What happened? Ooo. Wait until the next updated chapter! Coming soon to your computer near you. Lol. Just thought that up. Hehe. Anywho. See you in the next chappie!_


	5. Mizunami appears!

_I decided to update soon. Well, here is the 5th chappie of The well and Mizunami! I'm so happy. Mizunami appears in this chappie. I hope u all like him!_

**OoOoOo**

Flashback:

"Do you really mean it Inuyasha?" questioned Kagome. She reached down and took his hands, which were playing with her shirt, into her hands.

"Yeah, I do mean it. I just didn't want to tell you before because I didn't think that you could ever love a half-breed like me." He took his hands out of hers and stood up. He began to help her up, but what she said next caused him to let go and drop Kagome on to the forest floor.

End flashback.

"And who said that I ever COULD?" Inuyasha looked down at her with the most hurtful look on his handsome face. He also had a look of confusion because Kagome's eyes looked a little different. Like she was being controlled or something.

He backed away from her and tipped over a rock causing him to fall on his butt. "Who said that I could live with a hanyou all my life and be happy?" Suddenly the look in her eyes went away and she began walking toward Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha couldn't move because he was still in shock at her rejection. "Oh, Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. The tears were coming fast now and Kagome sank to her knees about a foot away from Inuyasha. He slowly got up and started walking away. Behind him Kagome began singing to herself a tune that she had just made up and the words just came to her as she sang:

Love is wonderful,

But why am I so tearful?

My heart is stone,

Yet I wish it not.

I just rejected the man I love,

And hurt him a lot.

Love is wonderful,

But why am I so dreamful?

I want to be with him,

And be happy forever.

But why did I say,

Those words that chased him away?

I just rejected the man I love,

And hurt him a lot.

(I know the lyrics are pathetic but bare with me, I suck at summaries and lyrics. :) She had whispered those words to herself but Inuyasha's keen hearing picked up every word. He sank to his knees and Kagome ran over to him.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I don't know why I just rejected you when I DO love you! Please forgive me and forget about that untrue rejection. Please!" Kagome had run to his side and was crying into his shoulder.

At her words and actions, Inuyasha's tense body relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Kagome and pulled her close. The three people hiding in the bushes gaped at the two lovers when they confessed their love to each other. They quietly went away to leave them alone.

"I havta say, that was the weirdest confession I have ever heard said." chuckled Inuyasha as he embraced Kagome for a few more seconds. When he let go Kagome looked him in the eyes said yeah it was and gave him a quick kiss. Suddenly the two lovers heard someone clapping and walking toward them. They jumped apart and Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga out of its scabbard. Before them stood a strange demon.

He had a white kimono that had a blue dragon crawling all over it. He had long silver hair like Sesshomaru and red eyes. He had pointy ears and long claws. He also had a sword that had the same type of dragon on the scabbard as his kimono.

"Love is a wonderful thing isn't it? Oh, excuse me! How rude of me! My name is Mizu-nami, and I come in peace. I do not come to harm you, only to help young Kagome. Please come here, you don't have to be scared." said the strange man.

(I forgot to mention that this guy is, like, reeeeeally handsome lol) Kagome began to walk toward him, but Inuyasha quickly stepped in front of her.

"Inuyasha, it's ok. I don't feel a bad aura around him, and I don't think that he will hurt me with you around." said Kagome.

Inuyasha cautiously stepped aside and growled at Mizu-nami. Mizu-nami put out his hand and Kagome put hers into it. As soon as she did, both she and Mizu-nami were enveloped in a strange blue/red light. Inuyasha looked away fro a few seconds and when he looked back, Kagome was unconscious on the ground and Mizu-nami was gone.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha as he ran toward her, picked her up, and took her to Kaede's. When he had reached the hut, Inuyasha found it empty. He laid Kagome down on one of the futons and left for some water. He returned, cooled her down, and went outside to sleep by the door because it was nighttime and he wanted to keep her safe.

**OoOoOo**

_What happened to Kagome! Read the next chappie when I update and u will see! I hope u all enjoy my story and that I will receive more reviews! Ja ne!_


	6. The changed Kagome

_Im updating early on this story so I can begin working on my other story Bad boy gone nice some more. I hope to update soon on that story. Well, I'll see you later! _

**OoOoOo**

Last time, Kagome and Inuyasha had met Mizunami. He had done something to Kagome and suddenly disappeared.

NEXT MORN:

_Oooooh! What happened to me? My head hurts and I can barely breath! _Kagome thought. She looked down at her clothes and saw that they were incredibly tight. _I know that these clothes were pretty tight but not this much! _She loosened her clothes a bit but not enough to show anything. That was when she noticed something else.

Suddenly she let out a small scream. Inuyasha rushed in and looked at the strange girl in front of him. He sniffed and smelled Kagome but didn't see her.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME YOU DEMON!" he screamed. Kagome was taken back from him yelling at her and began to cry.

"Nothing, Inuyasha! It's me! Really! It's Kagome!" she sobbed. Inuyasha looked at her and slowly recognized her. He ran toward her and took her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kaogme. You don't look like yourself this morning. What on earth did Mizu-nami do to you? You're…you're sexier, prettier, and you smell better than before!" said an amazed Inuyasha. He realized too late what he had said and began to blush really bad.

"I'm sex_ier,_ prett_ier, _and I smell _better_? You thought that I was sexy, pretty, and that I smelled horrible before?" exclaimed a frustrated Kagome. Inuyasha sweatdropped anime style before replying. (A/N: I love it when they sweatdrop in the animation lol)

"um…er…ya. But I didn't say that you smelled horrible before. I just said that you smell better than before. You smelled wonderful before but now you smell better! That's all!" siad Inuyasha as he began to blush like every shade of red.

"I gotta see what I look like now." said Kagome as she walked out of the hut. She began to walk toward the spring when Inuyasha suddenly picked her up and flew her there. When they reached the spring, Inuyasha put Kagome down and stood back.

Kagome walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. :gasp: In the water was a beautiful girl who was much more "woman" than a 16 year old.

She had long black hair wit a little bit of blue in the front, doggy ears like Inuyasha's only they were blue colored like the front of her hair, fangs, and claws that were blue with black streaks on them.

This was sooo not Kagome but it was! She turned aroudn to look at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"I…I look almost lik eyou, Inuyasha!" she cried. She ran over to him and cried into his haori.

"Is…is that bad? I know it sucks to be a hanyou so just cry all you want." Said Inuyasha sadly. He thought that Kaogme didn't like looking like him and that she hated being a hanyou, but he was dead wrong.

"Oh, Inuyasha! It's not bad! I love looking like you and it's actually cool to be a hanyou. I'm crying because of happiness and I'm slightly frightened. I'm sorry for crying, but I just couldn't help it." Siad Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha. He just licked her tears away and took her into an embrace.

"Come on, let's go back before the others wake up. Your scream wasn't really all that loud so I doubt they woke up from that." chuckled Inuyasha.

"Ok, Inuyasha. We can head back. Hey! I'll race you there!" laughed Kagome as she took off running.

"Hey! Get back here!" laughed Inuyasha as he chased Kagome. So Kagome and Inuyasha raced back to the huts and Kagome won.

**OoOoOo**

_I know that this chappie was short but hey, I've seen shorter chappies. I hope you enjoyed it and I'm loving the reviews! Ja ne!_


	7. Kagome?

_NOTE: this chappie is short b/c I'm RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I would really appreciate some help/ideas. So plz R&R! now onto the story._

**OoOoOo**

When they had reached the hut, everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Because of her changes, Kagome was more mature looking and had a slightly different voice. When they reached the hut, Kagome and Inuyasha burst into it laughing and gasping from their run. Their laughs slowly faded when they saw that everyone was looking at them.

They had totally forgotten about Kagome's changes until Miroku got up and walked over to Kagome and asked her to bear his children. Both Sango and Inuyasha hit Miroku and he fell unconscious.

"So, Inuyasha! Who is the beautiful hanyou and where is Kagome?" askd Sango as she looked Kagome over.

"Oh, this is Utsukushii. Utsukushii this is Sango. And the man who is now unconscious is Miroku. Sango, where is Shippo?" asked Inuyasha as he gave Kagome a wink and a small and quick smile. She understood and decidied to play along.

"Oh, he is out playing with Kirara. But whatever happened to Kagome? Did she go back home?" asked a very confused Sango.

Suddenly both Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. Sango just wathced them until they were breathless and then she said:

"What's so funny? I just asked where Kagome was!"

Kagome walked toward Sango and took Sango's hands into her own. "What do you say about having a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs? Eh, Sango? I need to go get some shampoo first though if you would like to wash your hair." giggled Kagome.

"Ka…Kagome?" stuttered a very confused Sango. Just then Miroku woke up and heard what Sango had said.

"Lady Kagome? Is that you!" asked Miroku. She nodded her head. "But you're a hanyou! Not to meantion a very pretty one."

"You better get those perverted thoughts out of your mind, Miroku." growled Inuyasha before he put his arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her close.

Kaogme gasped and Inuyasha pulled hr iout of the hut and to the Goshinboku tree. When they were in one of the high branches they automatically started laughing again.

When they had finished their laugh Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha's ahoulder and he began to brush her hair from her face.

"Utsukushii eh? That means beautiful doesn't' it?" asked Kagome as she looked up at Inuyasha.

:cough: "Uh, ya and I thought that that name fit you perfectly you sexy and beautiful hanyou." Siad Inuyasha before he started to kiss her again. Kagome inwardly smiled and kissed him back.

**OoOoOo**

_This is as much as I got peeps. If you would like to see more, plz R&R and GIVE ME IDEAS! Plx and thank you._

_Akai-chi_


	8. Mate?

_I can tell u one thing right now: I'm embarrassed. Royally embarrassed. I had asked for some ideas and someone reminded me what I had said in my summary. Lol. That's embarrassing and so is being dense. I am also embarrassed of how late I'm updating. How horrible it must have been to wait so long for updates. Oh well, her is the 8th chappie to my story!_

**OoOoOo**

Flashback:

:cough: "Uh, ya and I thought that that name fit you perfectly you sexy and beautiful hanyou." said Inuyasha before he started to kiss her again. Kagome inwardly smiled and kiss him back.

End flashback.

"Ewwww! That's gross!" shouted a small voice from below. :gasp: "That's not Kagome or Kikyo! But she smells like Kagome. What's going on?" asked the confused voice of the one and only Shippo.

Inuyasha and Kagome reluctantly pulled away from their intense kiss and Kagome jumped down to Shippo's level. He gasped and started to r un away but stopped at her soft voice.

"Hi! You must be Shippo! I'm Utsukushii, nice to meet you." She held out her hand for Shippo who shook it and began to shoot questions at her.

"OH, my! Aren't you a talkative little on. Well, that might be a problem. You see, Kagome know about my relationship with Inuyasha. So could you keep this as a secret between us two?"

"Ok, but just one question. Where IS Kagome?" "She went back to her time after she met up with a strange man. She's fine now. She…" her voice trailed off as she smelled a strange smell.

At the same time everyone said "Koga." Kagome had been the first one to smell him, but was unable to place the smell until everyone else had smelled him. Shippo ran back to the huts, Inuyasha jumped down from his perch, and Kagome cracked her knuckles and her new claws stretched out just like Inuyasha's.

Suddenly Koga's whirlwind came swarming down from the hill and stopped before the couple. He was about to say something but stopped when he saw that there was a different girl by Inuyasha.

"Where's MY woman, Inuyasha? What have you done with her and why are you with this whore? She reeks of dog like you and a little bit of Kagome."

"JERK! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE!" screamed Kagome as she suddenly ran toward Koga. It was so unexpected that she could run that fast and could get that angry so fast that neither Koga nor Inuyasha saw what she had done until Koga felt the pain in his legs.

"I will be taking these shards now. It's my duty to protect them and keep them safe from jerks like you, Koga!" Utsukushii/Kagome said angrily.

Koga gasped and looked her over. "What's your name, bitch? And give me back my shards." Meanwhile, Inuyasha was sitting back up in his perch watching the love of his life fight his most despised enemy.

"My name is Kagome and you already know that. And I am NOT giving back these shards." Then she directed her attention to Inuyasha. "I have an idea Inuyasha, let me see Tetsusaiga."

"WHAT? You could get hurt! No, I'm not gonna let you use Tetsusaiga." He jumped down in front of her and also in front of a very shocked, confused, and hurt Koga. Suddenly Kagome grabbed Tetsusaiga out of it's scabbard and it transformed for her.

Inuyasha stepped back in awe of Kagome and her ability to move so fast and to be able to use Tetsusaiga. Kagome didn't have a second thought as she swung the sword at Koga. He jumped back painfully but fell on his butt.

When he looked up into Kagome's face he saw tears. Inuyasha smelled them and caught Kagome as she collapsed onto the forest floor weeping. 'I knew it, she could never kill Koga. We might as well let him live since we have the shards.'

Suddenly a rustle in the trees and bushes caught everyone's attentions. Koga took this as a chance to escape and he limped off toward his den. Back with Kagome and Inuyasha: out of the forest darkness stepped out Mizu-nami.

:scoff: "You're touching my woman there Inuyasha. I would appreciate if you would not touch her." He said as he walked toward the couple.

"YOUR woman?" asked Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. "What are you talking about?" They both said at the same time again.

"I must intervene and claim my woman. When I met you guys yesterday I also marked her when I had my snake bite her. Suddenly Kagome remembered a little bit of pain in her ankle before they had met Mizu-nami.

"Come, Kagome. We must retire to my castle where I will make you bear me children if you refuse to accept." Mizu-nami said as he drew out his sword. He was just about to strike Inuyasha with it when Kagome stood in front of Inuyasha.

"STOP! Don't kill him, I love Inuyasha and I don't remember accepting you marking me. I will find some way to make it go away. And I would really appreciate it if you were to leave also." She said firmly as she positioned herself with Tetsusaiga in front of her: blade out toward Mizu-nami.

He slowly backed away from Kagome when he saw that she was serious, but before he left he blew Kagome a kiss and said: "I will come again for you my love. But I must warn you, many other demons will come and try to mate you. It is near mating season."

**OoOoOo**

_There we go, another chappie. I'm glad ppl are enjoying my story and I hope to update soon on Bad boy gone nice. I'm sry it's taking me so long to update that story. I've only had time to update on this story. I will update again as soon as possible. Ja ne! _


End file.
